


What would I do without you

by Bereee



Series: GMMTV_actors_fanfics [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF, รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereee/pseuds/Bereee
Summary: Just some fluff to ease the heart. Set after the Global Live fan meeting on 6|6|20.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: GMMTV_actors_fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783003
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	What would I do without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Babiies and other OffGun lovers!
> 
> This is the first story of my series "GMMTV actor fanfics". Check it out!  
> This story is rather short and nothing special. Also please notice that English is not my first language!  
> Thanks and enjoy :)

Many people were buzzing around Gun, who was sitting at the table backstage, eating his noodles and looking eagerly in his phone. He was a little nervous, but not that much. There were no people in the studio, so also if he knew thousands would watch from all over the world, he didn't bother so much. Off, on the other hand, was again afraid to screw up the dancing. He stood in front of the mirror opposite to where Gun was sitting and rehearsed the "party dance" another time. It was a fast dance and these movements were not his area. Gun noticed Off's distress and stood up.  
"Papii you are doing so well." He said while hugging Off from behind and pressing his face between Off's shoulderblades. Off smiled and reached to his belly, where Gun had put his hands, to cover the smaller one's with his.  
"Thanks, I will try my best." With this Off turned around and placed a little kiss on Gun's temple. 

The fan meeting started on time and before they even noticed it was over already. Everything worked out and so it was no surprise, that the relief of finishing another big project paired with this emotional situation, caused them to cry again.  
"And we're out!" With these words from the director Off pulled Gun in his arms and they hugged for some minutes. 

Nobody noticed, but Off was whispering something in Gun's ear.  
"Thank you Gun. Not just for today. But for being with me all these years. Shit, I know I am so cheesy right know, but everytime we do something with our Babiies I need to think back and our whole development throughout these years comes to my mind."  
Gun felt wetness at the right side of his face and heard Off's trembling voice: "I am so so glad to have met you and that you were so stubborn and didn't give up on me. You make me so happy. I love you."  
Off was merely hearable, since he didn't want that anybody except Gun heard what he said. It was weird enough that they hugged so long, but he will for sure find an excuse for that. Gun was silent at first just hugging Off harder.  
"Papii, I am the one who has to say thank you. Thanks for accepting me in the end. Well "end" is wrong, because we will go on like this for a very long time. Love you." Off was now grinning and thankfully his tears stopped.

As soon as they finished changing, Gun had to leave fast, since he had to shoot for the second season of "The Gifted" in the afternoon. So Off went to his apartment alone and recapped the day. He was such a lucky guy to have this fabulouse man at his side, as a work partner and lover. He decided to order some nice food, so that when Gun arrives he could eat directly. His boy was hungry all the time. Still he didn't understand how he stayed this skinny.

Off heard the door and welcomed Gun with a short hug and kiss on his head.  
"Papii I'm hungry. Can we please order some food very quickly." Gun said with a pounting face.  
"I knew you would say that, so follow your dear boyfriend to the couch."  
Gun's face lighted up as soon as he saw the many dishes. He jumped up and while clinging at Off's arm he said: "Papii is the best, he knows me so well."  
So they ate, Gun talked about his shooting and they laughed together. 

After dinner they lay on the couch, Gun half lying on top of Off. The room was silent. Off looked at Gun's face from above and saw that the younger must had something on his mind.  
"Why this face? What are you thinking?"  
"You know I am a little worried, that our Babiies may be a little disappointed today."  
"Why are you saying that? The show was perfect."  
"I don't know. If I think about Nong Krist and Nong Singto's fan meeting, I cannot help but think that we gave our fans too little. You know what I mean? They were touchy all the time and so close while singing their song. Of course the meaning of our songs, was also really deep, but we had nearly any skinship. It's so atypical for me not to try to hug you all the time. Do you think they are disappointed?" Gun was really worried now.  
At first Off wanted to disagree with Gun, but the longer he thought about it he somehow areed with what his boyfriend said. Nonetheless he needed to comfort him and tried to find the right words.  
"You know what? Every person who is disappointed after watching our live today is not worth to worry about. Our real fans are happy to have seen us happyly having fun together. I think our problem at the moment is that we don't know where line between fanservice and reality is. Like, what is okay to do and what is an action that our private selves would do? So it's easier for KristSingto to just do what they feel, because they don't need to worry about what might come out. They simply have nothing to hide, they are just friend. And we two need to hide the fact that we love each other. It's better to restrain our physical contact a little and hide our loving looks. Please don't worry to much about it."  
Gun nodded, looking like a child who has been told an important lecture of life.  
"Thanks Papii. What would I do without you."  
Off grinned and changed their position, so that he was above Gun and kissed him softly.  
"Without me you would ponder way to much and your pretty face would really fast be full of wrinkles because of thinking." He pressed a fast kiss on Gun's full lips. "Additionally you would starve to death, when there's no Papii to supply you with food every day." Another kiss. "And most importantly..." Off leaned down to Gun's ear and whispered with a husky voice: "...you wouldn't have the best sex of your life with the most handsome guy in the world." Gun escaped a gasp and he couldn't be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> "OffGun is real." - Papii  
> "You can do whatver you want, as long as you not destroy my ship." - Papii


End file.
